


How to meet your soulmate?

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 安东尼奥·萨列里二十六岁那年，害了场大病。他自那一年的初冬一直到下一年春末，几乎都在床上躺着。前两年刚接替伽斯曼成为意大利歌剧院乐队长和作曲家的他已然是小有名气，据说这位年轻才俊的乐师已然是权贵之中的宠儿、沙龙里人们推崇的存在。维也纳大大小小的医生忙前忙后，在弗朗切斯科严厉的目光下似乎连摇头的勇气都没有。最后他们得出了结论，小萨列里先生的灵魂伴侣终于给他带来了自己的印记。





	How to meet your soulmate?

 

 

 

 

Ⅰ.Be marked.

 

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里二十六岁那年，害了场大病。

 

他自那一年的初冬一直到下一年春末，几乎都在床上躺着。前两年刚接替伽斯曼成为意大利歌剧院乐队长和作曲家的他已然是小有名气，据说这位年轻才俊的乐师已然是权贵之中的宠儿、沙龙里人们推崇的存在。

 

维也纳大大小小的医生忙前忙后，在弗朗切斯科严厉的目光下似乎连摇头的勇气都没有。最后他们得出了结论，小萨列里先生的灵魂伴侣终于给他带来了自己的印记。

 

萨列里家的长子松了口气，却依旧紧皱着眉头，他可从未见过这么厉害的印记。

 

打从那一年的十二月五日起，安东尼奥几乎每天都没在身上冒出一个音符。那些灵动的小东西自他手腕起，一路蜿蜒向上，似乎根本没有停下的意思。他几乎每天都觉得又冷又热，冒出来的音符让他皮肤发烫，可等他刚适应下来，第二天又会有新的冒出来。随着时间的推移，音符也越来越多。

 

入春的时候，萨列里感觉好多了。他把音符抄在纸上，轻声哼出这华丽优美的调子。

 

不管这个人是谁，他或她都已经用自己的才华把萨列里彻底折服了。然而乐师翻了个身把谱子抱进怀里，太多音符了，太多了。

 

 

 

太多音符了。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特瞪着自己右碗内侧的文字，砰地把额头砸在桌子上。

 

这串笔记优雅的印记在他十八岁生日那天出现在他手腕上，却让莫扎特备受打击。想想吧，他的灵魂伴侣见他的第一句话就是抱怨他的曲谱？

 

尽管向来以“天才的音乐常人难以理解”来安慰自己、嘲讽那些抨击他的人，小莫扎特还是希望日后能和一个理解他的人共度良宵。但太多音符了？这人听上去就叫莫扎特提不起半分兴趣。

 

打从他儿时蒙着眼睛演奏钢琴过后，这位来自萨尔茨堡的音乐神童便进入了人们的视线。然而那以后的日子，莫扎特的音乐之路却并非一帆风顺。他去了法国、英国，接着又是意大利。继意大利受挫后，沃尔夫冈再度回到了自己的故乡萨尔茨堡。柯洛雷多大主教倒是给了他一份工作，可莫扎特早已厌倦了这样的日子。

 

他盯着自己手腕上的印记，再度把头砸到桌子上。

 

“沃尔夫冈！”列奥波尔德大喊着：“你别是又在偷懒！给大主教的谱子写完了吗？！”

 

 

 

Ⅱ.Be awaiting.

 

 

 

到了夏天，安东尼奥·萨列里终于踏出了自己家的大门。

 

身体的好转让这位年轻的乐师满心欢喜起来，将活动范围扩展到自家后院之外甚至让他忍不住微笑起来。

 

维也纳的竞争如此激烈，可多亏了他是在冬日害得这场病。纷飞的雪花、寒冷的天气似乎打消了人们创作的欲望，毕竟比起缩在马车里出门，谁会拒绝窝在温暖的壁炉旁呢？因此，萨列里的卧床休养，并未帮助他的竞争者们将他一脚踢开。

 

他继续投身音乐，创作着写给维也纳的歌剧。尽管萨列里少言寡语，有穿着一身似乎要把所有人都居之千里的黑色礼服，但他依旧深受权贵们的喜爱。

 

除却才华，维也纳的小姐们没一个不会在看见乐师本人时脸红心跳起来。

 

可萨列里要么是对此一无所知，要么就是早已心有所属。他照例推掉了一位年轻小姐的邀请，声称自己要在家完成侯爵先生的乐谱。

 

然而实际上，安东尼奥正吃着管家准备好的甜点，身着单衣坐在桌前。他哼着那段属于他灵魂伴侣的旋律，第无数次想要补充上剩下的部分。可无论他如何尝试，结果都是将谱子揉成纸团丢在一边。

 

这些音乐太高洁了，萨列里叹了口气，完全超出了他的水平。

 

 

 

踏上维也纳这片土地的一瞬，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特就知道自己找对了地方。

 

他的右手腕传来令人安心的温度，像是自寒冷的室外来到了温暖的壁炉旁、端起热汤除去一身的寒气、钻进厚实温暖的被窝。且随着他对这座城市的深入探索，这种温度逐渐转化为一种振奋人心的热度，让来自萨尔茨堡的年轻音乐家跃跃欲试起来。

 

灵感女神一瞬间击中了他，叫莫扎特窜进酒馆里找了张桌子写了起来。

 

他的一生中约摸有无数类似的时刻，甚至就连他的理发师有时候都得拿着发绳追在朝着钢琴奔过去的莫扎特身后。

 

但这次不同，莫扎特轻哼着旋律，这些不知从何而来的音符跳到他的纸上，流水一般从他笔下倾泻而出。他很快就写完了正面，到背面时又不得不写得紧紧巴巴。他拿起纸从头到尾哼了一遍，没有任何需要改动的地方。

 

__太多音符了。_ _

__

一时之间，他仿佛见到了他的灵魂伴侣摇着头，无奈地对他说出这句话的场景。

 

那人究竟是谁、甚至是男是女都不再重要的。莫扎特摇头晃脑，开心地咧着嘴。见鬼，他怎么会认为他的灵魂伴侣是个无趣的人呢？

 

“女士们先生们！”来自萨尔茨堡的年轻音乐家跳上桌子，“我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，来维也纳寻找我的灵魂伴侣！”

 

 

 

Ⅲ.Rendezvous

 

 

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特这个名字最近传进了安东尼奥·萨列里的耳朵里。

 

据说对方是个从萨尔茨堡来的乐师，常常混迹于下等人聚集的酒馆，可他手底下的音乐却让所有听过的人声称那是从天上来的圣乐。

 

尽管寻常市民的说法总会有夸张的成分，但这些评价也足以引起萨列里的注意了。

 

此时的维也纳已经进入了秋季，萨列里裹紧了自己的外套。他身上带着给女爵的乐谱，却罕见地并未乘坐马车。今早起来，他便感觉有些不对劲。乐师浑身发热，却并不是发烧时那种令人无力抵抗的热度，而是如太阳照在身上一般暖洋洋的热度。

 

他有种预感，也许今天就是那个日子。

 

安东尼奥从去年的初冬一直等到今年秋天，他有种预感，今天就是那个日子。

 

乐师揣着乐谱，却哼起了他灵魂伴侣赋予他的谱子。那段旋律他早已铭记于心，只是迟迟未找到后半部分。他在脑中思索，不自觉地重复着旋律。当萨列里回过神来再次哼到节点的时候——

 

有人哼起了乐谱的后半段。

 

萨列里错愕地站在原地，看向这个与他擦肩而过却也驻足的金发男子。而莫扎特同样停下脚步，睁圆了一双眼睛看向这个穿着一身黑的俊美男人。

 

莫扎特的手腕烧了起来，热度窜遍四肢百骸，直达心脏。他眨眨眼睛，微笑着继续哼完接下来的部分。那个陌生男人——他的灵魂伴侣慢慢红了脸，接着移开了视线。哦，莫扎特微笑起来，他真是太可爱了。

 

“太多音符了，”等他终于哼完了曲子，萨列里如此评价道，“但是首好曲子。”

 

 


End file.
